Heroes Assemble!
Later that night, Terra volunteered to the night watch. Kiva followed him to see what he's doing in a windy night. Kiva: Terra? What are you doing in a windy night? Terra: I was volunteered to be the night watch. You should rest. - Kiva declined the request for her own reasons. Kiva: No, I'm fine. Terra: Huh? Why? Kiva: For my own reasons. Terra: And those are? Kiva: Well... Terra: Ah, I see. A bit personal. That's fine. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. - Nausicaä ran to one of the towers and keeps an eye open for anything. Kiva: Boy.. Nausicaä sure is busy. Terra: Yeah. Wanna find out what she's up to? Kiva: Sure. - Both Terra and Kiva confronted Nausicaä and spotted some lights coming towards them. Terra: More visitors? This type of night? Kiva: I'm worried that it might be enemies. - As the lights get closer, Terra begins to suspect something different. Terra: Kiva... I don't think those are enemies... - The airship flies above them and knowing that the airship goes out of control. Kiva: Whoa! What's with the airship? Terra: No idea.. - Terra transformed his keyblade and hops on. Terra: ..but we are going to find out. Hop on. Kiva: Right! *hops on with Terra* - Nausicaä, Kiva and Terra checks the front of the airship, only to discover that it's covered with bugs. Terra: They must've pulled through the jungle by mistake. Kiva: Well, that's unlucky. Terra: We have to do something! - Nausicaä tries to convince the people to land on shore, but the airship crashed near the shore instead. Kiva: I hope they're okay.. Terra: Let's check for survivors. - With Nausicaä's help, they moved through the rubble and found only one survivor. Nausicaä pulled her out of the rubble and into the ground safely. Kiva: Are you okay? Where are you injured? - Nausicaä checks for wounds, but was shocked to find a deep wound and buttoned the survivor's shirt. Kiva: Oh man.. It's a deep wound. Terra: There's nothing we can do now.. Kiva: Darn it! I hate it to see someone injured but then ends up dying!! Terra: I know you do.. But we have no other choice. *sighs* Come on, I'll take you back to the village. Kiva: Alright. - As Terra and Kiva make it back, Kiva decided to ask a very tough love question - Karai or Kiva? Kiva: Hey, Terra.. Do you really love me? Terra: Of course I do. With all my heart. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. Terra: Say, is this about Karai? Kiva: I guess.. Terra: Relax. She's still my friend and my conscience. But lately, she hasn't talk to me since we work very hard to let Quorra join with us. Believe me, it wasn't easy. Kiva: Oh. Alright. Terra: You're not mad, are you? Kiva: No. I'm not mad, Terra. Terra: Alright, then. Get some rest, okay? I'll hold down the fort from here. Kiva: Okay, Terra. Night. Terra: Good night. - The next morning, tons of airships have landed into the valley. Ratchet and the others got out of a house and saw what's happening. Ratchet: An invasion? Clank: I believe so.. Terra: There are too many of them! Ratchet: Wait a second.. Karai, is the Heart Charm ready? Karai: Yes, but it hasn't properly tested. Ratchet: Better late than never. Toss it to me! - Karai takes the charm and tossed it to Ratchet. Kiva was slightly confused about the new charm. Kiva: What's this? Terra: A charm that Angela and Quorra worked on. Raine: It's a device that allows the summoner to summon anyone from the heart's desire. Sometimes, it aquires two summoners to call a group of people. Kiva: Okay, seems fair. Sasha: Let me help you, beloved. Ratchet: Thank you.. - Both Ratchet and Sasha hold the charm close as an aura appeared arround them. The light within the charm randomly shoots into the ground and several portals appeared. The first people to came through are Riku, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and the Teen Titans. Kiva: Sweet! Beast Boy: Dude, this better be worth our time! Raven: You have no patience. Robin: The Titans are at your service, Kiva. Kiva: Thanks, guys. - The second group came through are Blu, Jewel, the lemurs and the kids, who helped Optimus Prime countless times. Blu: Hey, Kiva. Do you remember me? Kiva: Of course I do, Blu. Jewel: Good to hear that. King Julien: Okay, okay.. We're all here. You better explain why King Julien is here in this non-jungle! Tuff: Oh no.. - Kirby was a bit confused. Ratchet: Everyone, listen up. You're all here because we have an invasion on our hands. We need your help stop the attack. Riku: Very well. What's the plan? Kiva: It's very simple. Ratchet: Kirby, Reia, Goten, Trunks. You'll be the air support. Blu, Jewel. You two will be the eyes and ears of the battlefield. Tiff, Tuff, Rafael, Nico, Predo. You get the citizens to safety - and take the lemurs with you. Everyone else, you're with me. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. Riku: Let's go! - Ratchet's group suddenly heard gunshots from a tower and Nausicaä ran as fast as she could, only to be arrived too late. The king is dead and Nausicaä fights the soldiers in rage. Kiva: Should we help Nausicaä? Riku: With this space in the room? Ratchet: If all of us get in there, it'll be too crowded. It'll be wise if some of us help her out. Robin: Count me in. Terra: Me too. Let's go. Kiva: Be careful, you two. - Both Robin and Terra fight alongside Nausicaä, but comes to a halt by Yupa who tells them to stand down. Kiva: What? Sasha: I hate to say this, but we're honestly outnumbered. Even with all of our friends' help, it still wasn't enough to surpress the attack. Kiva: No kidding. - The gang stood down and the valley is claimed. The next plans are revealed in the next scene. Category:Scenes